Love&Life
by ivamp3
Summary: After a dream Wanda has Ian is more sure than ever that he wants her for ever with him in marriage and prove his love for her once again. I suck at summaries so please erad the story is better than the summary. Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE STORY.


**Well guys this is my first fanfic I hope you like it LOL:) **

**Ivamp3**

**Review pleazz**

**Chapter 1**

**Wanda POV  
**  
"The Seekers were had found us. My family, the one I have come to care so much about since I came here, to this planet with such intense feeling. Jamie, Mel, Jeb, Jared, Jeb, Kyle, Sunny. Ian.. My Ian. The Seekers would capture all of my family and insert souls in them. I heard their foosteps coming, Ian and I were running down the main corridor. I was gasping for air cursing this body for being so utterly weak. We were reaching the outside; I knew it because I could smell the dust and dryness of the desert air. Before I could say 'Seeker' Ian had got us both Jamie and me in his arms and took us both outside to tnen let us both down again.  
"NO!" I shouted. There were a bunch of Seekers there right in front of us. I saw Mel and Lily being carried away to a truck. Ian was trying to go and stop them from taking Lily and Mel.  
"NO!"I yelled again. This couldn't be happening. I closed my eyes and started to cry silently although I knew sobs will break out soon. A loud thud…

The Seeker had shot was lying there...dead."

"NOO!"I shriked, tears running fast through my cheeks.

"Wanda what's the matter! Wanda!"Ian said his eyes full of concern, love, sadness.

"The...the...dream...Seekers...."I sobbed.

"Shh shh, everything's okay my Wanderer,"he murmured holding me tight in his arms.

I cried for a long ten or fifteen minutes, tears not seeming to stop when Melanie slammed the door open.  
"Wanda I heard you scream is everything right?" She said, holding my face in her hands.

"E-Everything i-is allright,"I said struggling with the words.

"You're really a bad liar Wanda and your tears don't help either, now please tell me whats wrong,"she whispered.

"She had a dream" Ian said. He hadn't spoken a word since I had woken up and asked me what was wrong; he had just let me cry on his chest.

After a while of silent Mel broke the silent.  
"Now, Wanda, tell what happened when you feel ready. Because I _know _there is something,"she said with a sad look.  
"Nothing,"I looked down to hide my lie.

"Really?" Melanie said narrowing her eyes, the worry still present in her eyes.

I sighed I knew I wouldn't win this battle so I just gave up."I dreamed the Seekers found the caves," I said plainly resisting the tears that wanted to fall down my face.

"Oh Wanda that will never happen,"she said not wanting to think of the situation."Now go to sleep again, everything's okay sister," she half-smiled.

Then she left the room quietly and before I could stop hearing her footsteps I was back asleep....

*******

Like every morning since I was inserted in Pet's body I woke up next to Ian. He was still sleeping taking nearly all the space of the matress. I giggled inside but for some reason I wasn't able to do it out loud. I stared at his handsome face, not staring, admiring. He was lying there without his shirt, this made me blush a light pink, and then I remembered. He was lying there...not moving...just like in my though I knew he was there with me and that he would wake up and that I could see his midnight blue eyes meeting mine again I couln't help shaking a little and he must have noticed it because he started to wake eyes pinned through me looking right to _me_, soul Wanderer.

"Oh I'm sorry Ian I didn't mean to

wake you up"

"I wasn't asleep I was just thinking,"he said. He must've been watching over he made his way to brush his hand my face. I smiled at him which made his eyes grow full with tenderness."Wanda?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Are you okey?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"I asked.

"I was wondering..." he trailed of.

"Aha..?"I nodded telling telling him to continue.

"Are you recovered from what happened tonight?"He asked with unsure voice.

"Yes, it was only a bad dream,"I said smiling trying to reasure him I was really fine, which I was, as long as I was here with my family, with _him._

He kissed me possessively, not wanting to let go of me. I pulled away but before I could talk he was kissing me again. He pulled away and got the chance to talk.

"Are _you_ okay?"I asked

He didn't respond.

"Ian?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Could you please tell me what's worng?"I was really starting to get worried.

"Everything's alright.I just got scared off as well, the thought of being found by the Seekers, becoming a soul ans specially losing you just made me worry."  
I hugged him tight and he did the same. We stayed there a long time, a bit afraid to accidentaly move an inch from each Ian broke the silence.

"Wanda I think we should get up or Jeb will be mad at us,"he said; it was planting season so everyone had to work from dawn to sunset.

"I think we should,"and with that our day 'officially' started.

**Ian POV**

We were walking down the main corridor heading to the kitchen. Most of the people were already up; Trudy and Heidi were making bread roles and happily talking with Melanie.

As always, Wanda, self-less as she was, wanted to help..

"Can I help with the rolls?"

"Oh no Wanda just eat something and chill out,"Heidi grinned.

"So are there any more eggs left?"I asked.

"No, Kyle ate the last ones yesterday so we are on cave ration," Jamie sonrted, he was sitting besides me. How on earth had he got there without anyone noticing?

"'K, that's fine with me but if that is so we should be going on a raid soon,"I said.

"Yeah, I was about to tell you that Jeb wants to have a meeting with you after breakfast so when you are finished go to the game room,"and with that he left the bouncing out of the room.

After we finished having breakfast we continued to the game room were Brandt, Jared, Melanie, Kyle, Sunny and Jeb were waiting looking down at a map.

"Hey guys,"Kyle boomed from the other side of the room.

"Hey come over here so we can al finish this and start planting,"Jeb said.

"Well what are we going to get on thi raid Jeb?"Jared asked impatiently. Oh man, he had been really nervous lately he should calm down a little.

"We need to get medical supplies, Doc is running out of Heal Amake and No Pain, food mainly and some cloathing would be good,"Jeb said.

"Goodie goodie,"Wanda grinned in Jeb's direction. Her smiles made me want to stay here with her and not go out of our room.

I sighed."Does Wanda have to come to the raid? Sunny could get th-"I asked hopeful that she could stay and not be in danger.

"No way!" Kyle growled narrowing his ayes at me and bringing Sunny closer to his side.

We were silent for a few moments when finally Jared spoke.

"Of course Ian you know we need her and Sunny would not want to do anything without her and she would be stuck with Kyle the whole time and he would be no use either," Jared huffed.

"Okay but next time she _will not_ be coming,"I said. This pissed me off quite a bit, Mel had stayed here quite a few times, the why wasn't Wanda able to stay here? Sunny could go and get the thing as long as she went with Kyle.

"That has to be discussed,"Jared snorted.

"No, it's a done deal,"I replied back.

"Guys, focus,"Brandt said trying to calm us both both crossed our hands over our chest and frowned.

Kyle."When are we going on the raid then?"I asked impatiendly, I wanted this to finish so I could be with Wanda.

"Tomorrow,"Brandt and Jared said in unison. Jeb just nodded his head.

We started to plan where we would go and were would we get each supply. We were going to head over to the south of California and then to Oregon and come back.

As I was coming back after a long day of chores, Wanda asked, "Ian you have been really strange all day, what's happening?"She whispered on tiptoe, cupping my face in her tiny hands.

I put my hand on her and said "everything is fine," she gave me that look that made me spit out what had been running my head all day" It's just that..."I trailed of.

"You know you can trust me," Wanda said looking to my eyes. I trusted her with all my heart and soul I just didn't want to worry her; she should worry for her not for me.

I let out a sigh and started talking."You know that dream you had last night ...it just....made me worry."

"There is no need to worry everything will be just perfect here with our family and you and I can be always together,"she said with the sweetest voice I have ever heard her speak. I couldn't help myself and kissed her, I _had _to kiss her, make her mine and make myself hers.

"I love you"I whispered in her ear which made goosebumps rise up her spine

"I do too,"she said and we both kissed for a long time until I finally broke the silence.

"Wanda, as much as I would like to continue kissing you, I think both of us should go to sleep as we are parting before dawn," Ian whispered into her ear.

She the giggled and said,"I think you're right."

I thought about the effect she had on me, she could make me feel better with one only kiss and then soon fell off to a deep sleep...

**Well this one was quite short but anyway I think it wasn't too bad heheheh**

**PleazzzREVIEWW IT MAKES ME HAPPY :)**

**PS:By the way who saw the game manchester-barcelona im from real madrid so anything before Barcelona GO MANCHESTER but yesterday i have to admit barça was better**

**xoxoxo**

**Ivamp3**

**review!!**


End file.
